The Life and Times of a Summoned Individual - Harry James Potter
by Lialee Ederian
Summary: Harry should have realized that he would get stuck with another world's Voldemort problem. After all, since when had his life ever been easy? (Part 1 of HP Summoning Techniques)


**Hey... this is taken from my AO3 account (same name). Just a bunch of 'Harry Potter Summoning Techniques', Hehe.**** Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Harry Potter was a celebrity. Not by choice, but one nonetheless. Unfortunately for him, he was also widely known to be an amazing seeker, and so, when he went to his wife's quidditch games that she was cajoled into playing sometimes, even though she had been retired for quite a few years, the stares were still there. Uncomfortable stares. And Harry knew they would remain till the game began.

He sighed.

"Dad?" His second son asked. "When will Mum's match start?"

Harry grinned and ruffled Albus's hair. Albus was twelve, and Harry had seen how down he was when James left for the trip with Luna, for a care of magical creatures crash course, so he dropped Lily off with Hugo, and brought Albus, Rose and Scorpius instead to watch the Holyhead Harpies possibly – obviously – trounce the Chudley Canons in the practice match.

"Just a bit, Al," He replied.

Rose stared at the entire stadium with an intensity that was all Hermione, but for Quidditch, which was all definitely Ron. "Uncle Harry, don't you think the rules are a bit weird? I mean, Mum told me about all the muggle sports and they seem ever so logical, but the point values in quidditch are completely skewed."

Harry snorted. Ron would probably rain down on Hermione for 'corrupting' his little innocent girl.

Scorpius, who had just started to calm down around Harry, or just the Gryffindor adults in general, frowned. "Yeah, but you know there are still people who win these games without catching the snitch, so it's not that impractical, Rose." Then he flushed. "Sorry for interrupting you, Mr. Potter."

And Ron would also pout when he saw Rose and Scorpius's banter. Harry was pretty sure of the future. He'd been right about Ron and Hermione, hadn't he? "Call me Harry, Scorpius," He reminded. "And it's fine. I happen to agree with you. Both of you, actually."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "You can't agree with both of them, Dad. They have conflicting arguments."

Harry smirked. "I can. I agree with the fact that the point values are strange, but I also say that they work out most of the time."

Albus stuck out his tongue.

Rose brightened. "Maybe when I grow up, I can have it changed!"

Harry grinned. "You can submit a report to the ministry even now, actually. But remember to send it through your Dad when I'm there so I can see his expression."

A mischievous twinkle appeared in the bushy haired girl's eyes. "It's a deal, Uncle Harry!"

Albus and Scorpius groaned.

"Alright now, children. Concentrate. Gin's about to go beat up the Chudley Canons." Harry shifted in his seat.

Albus shrugged. "Well, no one expects them to win in the first place."

"Hey!" Scorpius protested. "They're not that bad!"

"And that," Harry muttered under his breath. "Is why Ron doesn't hate you."

The crowd roared and clapped as the Harpies were announced. The crowd wasn't that big, but the team had always been a favourite, so the audience's stand in even practice matches was never deserted.

Ginny caught their eye, and sent them a wink. Harry smiled broadly, and his brood waved back.

The game officially began a few minutes later.

Twenty minutes into the match, the Holyhead Harpies at 200, and the Canon's at a surprising 50, even though everyone had expected much less, Harry began to feel a tug in his gut.

He frowned, and instantly, his wand was in his hand. He wasn't head Auror for nothing.

Albus noticed him stiffen. "Dad, you okay?"

Harry pursed his lips and nonverbally cast a scanning spell on his surroundings. "I'm fine," He murmured.

But by this time, Rose and Scorpius were looking at him too, worry crossing their faces.

Harry felt another tug. Something was most definitely wrong. And yet no one else seemed to see it. Feel it.

It must be directed at him with a high-level concealment charm.

Harry sent up the strongest spherical shield he had ever mastered, and the faint silver light extended around him and his family.

"Mr. Potter?" Scorpius asked. "What's going on?"

Harry was too worried to berate him for the use of his last name. "I'm not sure…"

Another tug.

"Something is taking-"

He gasped, and then the four were _pulled._

…

Dumbledore was beginning to believe that it had been a tremendous mistake.

Summoning had always been an unpredictable magic, and now they had summoned a being from another dimension.

He frowned as the magical haze cleared to reveal a silver, spherical shield charm, in which there was an adult and three children.

Correction, four beings.

He suddenly felt a loss beyond bearing.

Beside him, most of the order gasped, even as they felt part of their magic drain.

The silver shield petered out, and the man inside, who looked a lot like James Potter, strangely enough, stepped in front of the children and glared.

"Who the-" He spared a glance backwards. "Who are you, and why have you kidnapped us? The Aurors will be on your trail instantly. You do realize that, don't you?"

"Ahem," Dumbledore stepped forward. "My dear sir, if you would just care to listen-"

The man's eyes narrowed. "Who the- Who do you think you're fooling with those disguises? Most of these people have been dead for two decades. What _right_ do you have to impersonate them?!"

The order stilled. "What?"

…

Harry only saw dangerous enemies who got the drop on him. Using a shield ward that Bill had taught him years ago, he cast it on the kids silently, and then pointed his wand at the Dumbledore impersonator. "_Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"_

The man waved his wand and a shimmering blue shield raced out of his wand and Harry staggered to a stop. "Wait, what?" He muttered, staring at the wand the man was using. "Where did you…"

Because he had disposed of the elder wand ages ago, and this man held it in his hands.

A thought crossed his mind. "Are we in the past?" He asked in horror.

The blue shield withered. "It seems that you are ready to listen," The Dumbledore impersonator said in Dumbledore's voice.

Harry raised an eyebrow, wand still raised.

"You are not in the past. But since it seems like you know of us, you will not need as many introductions, of course?"

Harry continued pointing the wand.

Dumbledore sighed. "You are in an alternate dimension."

Harry's face twitched. "Excuse me?"

"We, the order of the Phoenix, have summoned you, the supposed Vanquisher of Voldemort from another world to help us in our quest to do the same thing."

There was silence, and Harry's face grew angrier by the second. His voice, unlike his youth, was quieter now, when he was angry. It was more terrifying than shouting, Ron had assured him. "You tore me and my kids from our home to destroy a dark lord? Did you ever _think of the consequences?!"_

Dumbledore paled. "I'm sorry-"

"No." Harry said. "I will not. I have a family now, Dumbledore. And it may not seem like anything to you, you who would sacrifice a child, lead him to his death, but I will not endanger my children."

There was deathly silence, the order members staring at Harry like he had grown a second head – horrified and disapproving.

"Tell me how we can go home now."

Dumbledore looked down. "I'm sorry."

Harry's eyes flared. "Bloody hell. How were you planning to send us back, then?"

There was a tense silence. "By completing what you were called here for," Dumbledore explained softly. "Vanquishing Voldemort."

Harry looked to his kids, and took a moment to contemplate. "Fine. Tell me what's going on. And prove your identities first."

The old man shuffled. "And how do you propose that?"

Harry shrugged. "Call Fawkes to you, or something. I won't relax still but I will lower my wand."

Dumbledore nodded, and in a flash of fire, the phoenix appeared, crooning and settling on Dumbledore's shoulders. Harry smiled warily and sighed. "Very well. I'll trust you for now." He looked around and then conjured four chairs, letting the kids sit on them and then taking the other. "Tell me what's going on."

Before Dumbledore could speak, Moody piped up in his gruff, paranoid voice. "You know who we are. Tell us who you are first. How do we know you're not a dark wizard?"

Harry shrugged. "Tell me what's going on first."

They had a stare off. Moody huffed and turned away.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "This world is in dire straits, and that is why we need your help. Hogwarts is the last fortress left against the might of Voldemort. He has taken over the ministry, imperiused the muggle prime minister and thus taken over the muggle government as well, and furthermore, most of Britain and Scotland are under his terror. He is even looking to end his forces to the rest of Europe."

Harry frowned. "It was never this bad in…" He pursed his lips. "Don't you have a Harry Potter or a Neville Longbottom?"

Dumbledore looked taken aback. "What?"

"The children of the prophecy?" Harry asked. "You know, the one that said, _'one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…'_ and the rest."

Recognition dawned. "Of course. Harry Potter was marked by Lord Voldemort, and we were left with a few years of piece. But five years after his supposed death, the dark lord returned." He frowned.

"Of course," Harry muttered. "He still has them. When has my life ever been easy." He sighed. "Okay. I've got the gist of things. What year is it?"

"1995."

He nodded. "I am in the past." He twisted his mouth. "I don't get one thing, though. If you already have your prophecy child, what did you call me for?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Young Harry was kidnapped by death eaters a few weeks prior."

"Oh."

Moody stepped forward. "Now tell us who you are and we'll see if we can trust you."

Harry sighed yet again. "It's not as if you have much choice, but okay. I am my world's Harry James Potter from the year 2018. And I hold no pleasure in being of assistance."

There was a sudden gasp that crossed the entire room, and two figures stepped forward.

One had red hair and striking green eyes. The other was a tall, black haired man with glasses.

Harry's eyes widened. "Mum? Dad?" He groaned. "Oh, this just got way more complicated."

"… Harry?" Lily whispered. Then she fell to her knees and began to sob.

"Um, I'm sorry…" Harry trailed off. He turned to Dumbledore. "How are they alive?"

A shock ran through the room.

Dumbledore frowned. "What do you mean?"

Harry rushed a hand through his hair. "In my world, they died protecting me from Voldemort and thus gave me an ancient protection that made Voldemort die. Or well, vanish, until he came back with a ritual."

Dumbledore crossed his arms. "I see what you mean, my boy. In this world, James and Lily were not home. You were being cared for by your grandmother, and when she protected you against Voldemort, the protection was raised."

Comprehension dawned. "Oh. Well, I guess." He sighed. "I'm going to need history books, professor. I need to check if the other information from my world is valid before I can think to apply it here."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. The entire Hogwarts Library is free for you to utilize."

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

Lily had stopped crying by now. She stared at Harry with a sad smile. "You never knew us?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Sirius and everyone else told me a bit about you guys, but no. I didn't know you."

She nodded tearfully. "You grew up well."

Harry smiled. "I like to think I did you guys proud."

She nodded, and then suddenly, she swept him into a hug, James right at her heels. "I'm sure you did."'

"Potter!" Moody barked. "What will you do if your information doesn't apply to this world?"

The atmosphere tensed once again.

Harry shrugged. "I'll do it the old-fashioned way, then, Mad-eye." He smirked. "I'm not the Head Auror for nothing."

James grinned widely and thumped Harry on the shoulder. "That's amazing!"

Harry grinned, then grimaced. "It's weird taking it from you when you guys are much the same age as I am."

"Eh," A familiar voice interrupted. "What can you do about stuff like that?"

Harry laughed. "Hello, Padfoot."

Sirius smiled. "Prongslet!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Prongslet?"

"I don't call you that in your world?"

Harry shrugged, pain flashing through his eyes. "No. Not really."

Sirius frowned. "Well, enough of that. Tell me about your kids."

Harry frowned. "What?" Then his eyes widened, and he turned to look at the children with a sheepish expression, waving his wand. "Sorry."

"Dad!" Albus whined. "You're not supposed to just _silencio_ us!"

Harry ruffled his hair. "Sorry Al, I needed you guys quiet and you tend to talk."

"Rose is the one who _talks_," He muttered.

"Hey!" Rose protested.

"Well," Scorpius said sheepishly, leaning away from the irate Weasley. "Al _is_ right."

Rose glared.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "By the way, Mr. Potter, Mum is going to kill you."

Harry groaned. "Forget Astoria, _Ginny's _going to kill me."

Albus snorted.

From the back of the room, another voice spoke up. "Why would my little sister kill you?" It was Bill.

Harry looked up with a rueful smile. "Ginny likes to keep the people she loves safe. And we're in another dimension, so suffice to say there are going to be fireworks."

Albus laughed. "Uncle Ron's going to bring popcorn to watch Mum chew you out."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Moving on," He said. "Let me introduce you to the children. My son, of course, is Al. Want to introduce yourself?"

Albus nodded. "My name's Albus Severus Potter, but call me Al. Nice to meet you!"

The group gasped.

Dumbledore's eyes grew misty. "You named your son after my counterpart?"

Harry smiled wryly. "It seemed apt at the time."

Sirius mock howled. "Why would you name him after Snivellus? The man's a death eater!"

Harry shrugged. "I'd appreciate you not butchering the name, thank you. And in my dimension, Severus Snape was a war hero."

Sirius grew silent.

"Well," Rose began. "My name is Rose Weasley. Pleasure."

Mrs. Weasley bustled forward. "You're one of my grandchildren?"

Rose nodded. "Al is too, of course, but I'm Ron's daughter so I have the name as well. Nice to see you Grandma!"

"Hi, Gran," Albus waved as well.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius muttered. He looked at Harry. "Do I have to introduce myself, Mr. Potter?"

"Harry, remember?" He sighed. "And no, you don't. If you don't want to."

Scorpius bit his lip and looked at Rose who gave him an encouraging look.

"Okay." He stepped forward. "My name is Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

"**_What?!"_**

"The Malfoys are evil!" Sirius burst.

Scorpius looked down.

Harry sighed in irritation. "We just had this conversation, Sirius," He reprimanded coldly. "And as of till Astoria and Draco take him back, Scorpius is under my protection. Therefore, I would appreciate you keep your _comments_ to a minimum."

Sirius's eyes widened, and James looked suitably chastened, but Lily looked proud, somehow.

"And now," Harry announced. "I'm going to go and study in the library." He made a face. "You should have summoned Hermione for this."

Rose nodded. "'Mum _is_ really good research."

Bill wolf-whistled and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley broke into smiles. "Hermione ends up with Ron? Oh, that's wonderful news!"

"That happened in our world," Harry explained. "It may not in yours."

Mr. Weasley didn't stop. "But even the hope is inspiring. Thank you, Harry."

Harry blushed.

"Where will we go, Dad?" Albus asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You could help me research?"

The three twisted their faces in mock disgust.

Harry laughed. "Okay. Maybe you can go with Sirius or Mrs. Weasley."

Lily slid to the front. "I can take them."

Harry swallowed, and for a second, his tongue was tied. "Okay."

She broke off into a smile, and to Harry, it was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. He looked down. "Well, I should… I should go." He inhaled. "Be nice, kids. Or you'll be grounded until you're thirty. And I mean you as well, Scorpius."

The three rolled their eyes. "We're not James and Fred, Uncle Harry," Rose said condescendingly.

"And yet, you still manage to get into so much trouble."

"Mum says I get it from you," Albus countered.

"That's still just one of you." Harry looked at them pointedly. "And don't think I've forgotten your so-called retaliation in that prank war with James, Al."

Albus pinked. "That was mostly Lily!"

Harry laughed and exited the room, many order members following him.

Sirius and James were looking at Albus with interest. "Prank war?"

Scorpius looked at Rose and they both began snickering. Albus shot them a dirty look.

…


End file.
